Truthful Nights, Deceitful Days
by bugby
Summary: The nights are rushed, though honest, the days are long but filled with lies. RS/RLSB Marauders' Era
1. Chapter 1

The moon was nearing fullness and Remus couldn't have been more frustrated. It was nights like the one he was having that made him even more thankful for Sirius. Sirius Black's fingers were tangled up in Remus' hair, tugging it in a futile attempt to bring him closer. Lips were smashed together in frantic kisses, starving for one another's searing touch. They were sloppy, nothing could change that, they were quick, for all they had was this night. Nights were dangerous.

They were also addictive.

Remus let a quieted moan escape from his throat, he couldn't control it. Sirius knew the places that made him react this way, and he purposefully went for them. "Ah. N-no, not... Mm..." Remus bit his lip.

"That's no fun, Moony," silver eyes met with gold eyes, Sirius crept closer and smirked, "Need something?"

The werewolf looked around and for a moment, looked genuinely scared. He began to chew on his lip, something he always did when he was over-thinking or worrying.

_Fuck_, _why is that so hot?_

"Moony, you're always distressing over _something_. You need to _relax_. No one will see." Sirius' teeth were quickly on his companion's neck, giving a few quick, hard bites between every soft nibble. The sounds coming out of Remus' mouth became unholy and lustful, peaking Sirius' interest more-so.

How it made him yearn for more of this resonance.

This was where Remus pushed Sirius away, "This is getting out of hand," he breathed, "This... This is just a game to you." His eyes darted up and met Sirius' for a moment, then looked up to the moon.

"Exactly! This is just snogging! That's all we're doing, no worries here, mate." He moved so that he was sitting before Remus, blocking the view of the moon. "We're snogging. I enjoy snogging you. It's nice. Not like with Maria." He went in for another kiss, but Remus blocked it.

"Don't talk about her. Not while you're here. Not while you're in my bed."

Sirius sighed, "Sorry. I know you don't like her. Merlin knows, I can't stand her. Don't worry. I won't-" he planted a kiss on Remus' lips, "talk about her anymore."

He becomes visibly content when Sirius finishes his sentence. Remus pushed him back slowly, lying him down. He loved watching the way Sirius' hair spread across the white pillow, the contrast. So different. Remus placed his legs on either side of Sirius, leaning over him and smiling. "Good. She's a bint."

With one last look over the room, just to make sure James, Peter, and Frank were asleep, he tilted towards Sirius, lips touching just so. Remus' hair tickled the other boy's face, as it usually did when Remus straddled him. The kiss suddenly deepened when Sirius took Remus' head in his hands and brought it closer, tongue was used, quiet cries broke the silence of the room.

All this was simple. It was only kissing. It was only kissing. Nothing more... Nothing less...

**This is me trying to avoid writing Dark Blue. It's short, because I don't want to have to write up a long chapter. Reviews would always be lovely, suggestions too. And as always, the characters are not mine, neither are the books. This **_**is**_** ffnet.**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until the sunlight began to seep through the bed's curtains that Sirius returned to his own mattress. Neither wished to separate, neither wished to _move_, but each knew that they had to. They parted with a small, chaste kiss and a promise to meet again as soon as they could. Living in the same dorm made things more difficult than if they lived separately. The both of them missing would be suspicious.

Sirius slid silently into the unoccupied bed that was his. These types of nights, however rare, ended the same for the most part. A goodbye kiss, a farewell promise, a lonely few hours sleep. They were together everyday. Nevertheless, they weren't _together_. The recent happenings rushed through his mind. Remus leaning over him, Remus' chapped lips against his, Remus and his honey hair, Remus and his chocolate taste. Sirius' body immediately reacted positively. He yearned for that soft touch that the werewolf always gave him.

His hand slipped down his body, but stopped at his navel. _Not here. I can't. Remus is awake. He's in the room._

This never failed, it was always the most difficult thing, falling asleep after such an eventful night. He'd never stop picturing Remus, that thin and scarred body lying beneath him. He'd be panting. He'd be begging. He'd be searching for Sirius, searching for Sirius' touch.

_Fuck the dreams._ They showed him compromising things.

It was a weird thing, kissing Remus Lupin, but it felt right. Not like when he'd kiss Maria. Not like with Taylor, or with Sally, or even with Belle. Remus kissed well. He wasn't like the birds. He was a boy. He wouldn't break him.

Sirius knew he didn't like him. It was the kisses. Remus kissed like a god.

Sirius was his friend. That was it.

**xxx**

For Remus, the worst part of any day was the pretending. The acting. And when Maria would attach herself to Sirius' side, refusing to disappear and when she'd curl her finger in his hair and whisper in his ear - Remus wanted to choose between two things, running away in a jealous rage, or hex her into oblivion whist in a jealous rage.

But, he did neither. He'd stand there calmly, glaring into a book as she placed her hand on Sirius' knee, moving it upwards at a slow pace. From the corner of his eye, Remus always saw Sirius stop her hand, and thank Merlin he did so. If she just so much as fondled him, without him wanting, he'd snap.

It was the morning and they were sitting at the Gryffindor table, all eating. James, Remus, and Peter on one side, Sirius and Maria on the other. She sat on his lap, all giggles and smiles, as handsy as ever.

"Pay attention to meee!" She wrapped her arms around him, bringing his face into her bosom.

Remus scoffed quietly and looked away, clearly annoyed with the situation. It was unfair, that was the part that may have bothered him the most. She could sit upon his lap and have her way with him in front of the whole school and nothing would happen. Although, gods forbid Remus even take a hold of Sirius' hand (not that they did a lot of hand holding, but Remus thought that it must've been a nice thing to do) they'd be attacked verbally and would be ostracized from their friends.

That was the entire reason why their nights were secret. Remus liked to think of them as something private, which they were, something dear to keep. Something to keep between lovers. Though, he'd never use that word with Sirius around to hear. He knew that he didn't love him, not like Remus loved him.

A soft pressure on his knee brought him back to reality. Remus glanced over at Sirius, who smiled sympathetically and mouthed "Sorry," before being attacked by Maria's overly pink lips.

Remus growled, fighting the urge to rip her from him by her stupidly mousey brown hair, toss her across the hall, back to the Hufflepuff table where she belonged, and bombard her with painful jinxes until he collapsed from exhaustion. Instead, he stood, excused himself in a strained voice and left the Great Hall. Remus held the tears back until the giant doors thudded closed behind him.

**This is a tad longer than the last chapter. But see? Since the chapters are **_**short**_**, I can update faster. Here goes nothing. Reviews, as always, would be lovely. Characters aren't mine, of course. I love you all for reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

James Potter was a very oblivious person. Especially when it came to matters of the heart. Reason number one he never relented on his unending crusade to win Lily Evan's heart. No, he wasn't completely oblivious. He simply didn't notice things until they were pointed out. Yes, he loved his friends dearly and more than anything. Yes, they meant the world to him and they in fact _were _his family. Nonetheless, he never knew exactly what they were thinking, unless he blatantly concentrated.

When Remus left the Great Hall that morning, James though it bizarre, but dismissed the thought quickly. The Marauders knew that Remus wasn't a big fan of Maria - Merlin, James even hated her. She never stopped stealing Sirius away from him, every single time that James had come up with a plan - he'd be occupied with _her_.

However, when Peter started to question Remus' reaction, a light sparked in James Potter's pranking mind. Was there more to Remus' anger? Was there?

_Couldn't be. Just because the bloke's last girl friend was..._

Wait, James thought, had he _ever_ had a bird on his arm?

Again, James let the idea disappear just as fast as it came. It was a crazy notion, really. Remus wasn't... Of course not.

_Maybe I should ask him. Up front. Make sure. Okay. I will. When classes end today._

**xxx**

"I have to forget about Sirius," Remus whispered to his reflection, "Get someone to replace him. To help me forget. Someone to distract me?" He asked. Remus was in the empty prefect's bathroom - the Marauders wouldn't find him in here.

He heard the door open and close, but Remus paid no mind. It wasn't Sirius or James - of that he was sure. He knew them enough to be able to sense them. The wolf could sense them. Always.

"Remmie? Is that you?"

He turned around to address the voice, it was a boy, taller than he. Ravenclaw robes donned his body, black hair curled around his ears, and indigo eyes crinkled at the edges. "Marcus." Remus nodded and smiled, "Haven't seen you in a while."

The Ravenclaw prefect ran a hand through his hair, "I've been too busy beating the Slytherins at quidditch."

Remus was confused for a moment, "That's right, you're chaser."

Marcus nodded, "You remember."

"Of course." Remus turned back to the mirror, glancing at it quickly before beginning to wash his hands.

A hand was on his shoulder, he turned back, "Yes, Marcus?"

The taller boy smirked, "I heard you talking to yourself-" Remus started to speak but Marcus continued, "and it's all right. We could... I could tutor you in Charms again? You remember how fun _that_ was..." Marcus fingered the ribbon in Remus' hair.

His mind was brought back to about a year back, the middle of fifth year. He and Marcus had been sneaking around, hooking up in alcoves like the library's back room, the broom closet in the Ravenclaw's hallway. Marcus was always ready for fun with Remus.

_Maybe it'll be a good idea..._

Remus' lips parted and he leaned upwards, kissing Marcus. "Yes. It was all sorts of fun." His mouth pulled up cheerfully. "I've certainly gotten out of practice. You'll have to help me a lot."

**This is the part when I get killed by fans. Calm your tits. This **_**is **_**an RLSB. No worries. Reviews please? I really love them! The Marauders belong to J.K. Rowling, sweeties.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you reckon Remus just got up and left?" James asked Sirius, whose arm was being suffocated by Maria and her breasts.

Did the girl _ever_ stop touching him?

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes, "Don't know," he looked to the doors through which Remus disappeared, "I guess... Well you know how he doesn't really like..." Quickly, his eyes shifted to Maria and then back to the door.

"Right, right," James nodded and then stood up, "Well, Maria," he cleared his throat loudly, "it's been a pleasure, but I need Black to come with me. Classes and all, you know."

Maria smooched Sirius and bade him a tearful farewell, her eyes watering and gibberish coming out of her mouth as just he simply stood there with an indifferent expression. She gave him one last strangling hug before James grabbed a hold of Sirius' arm with one hand, and with the other he took Peter's collar and ragged them out of the Hall, towards their class.

"Come on, lets catch up with Remus, he seemed pretty pissed."

**xxx**

That day the first class was Charms with Ravenclaw. James and Peter entered the room and walked to their normal seats, leaving Sirius at the door to scan the room for Remus. He spotted him, after a long minute of looking, sitting next to some tall Ravenclaw bloke who seemed vaguely familiar. He had seen him standing around with Remus before...

Annoyed at the fact he lost his place to some git, Sirius sighed and took a seat two rows behind Remus, in an empty seat. So that he could watch them properly, without being bothered.

And so he observed them.

They'd whisper to each other, tilting their heads together to speak in one another's ears.

_What are they going _on_ about?_

Then Sirius would see a knowing smile creep onto Remus' face. One of the sorts of smiles he gave to Sirius while they secretly flirted, before they fooled around. That sultry smile that Sirius had never seen directed at someone other than himself.

_Those smiles belong to me. He's my Moony. What is this blasted Ravenclaw this he's doing?_

Remus' hand would randomly touch the Ravenclaw, and the he would do it back. He'd touch his back. Touch his hand. And at one point he even played with a lock of hair that had slipped from the ribbon.

_Why isn't Moony _stopping_ him? He hates being touched like that!_

Many times throughout the class period Sirius had to hold himself back from chucking the thick Charms textbook at the back of _that stupid Ravenclaw's _head, proceeding in knocking him out cold. Sirius wouldn't even take him to Pomfrey - he'd leave him. He deserved it.

_Remus doesn't like that git. I know it._

Sirius was more or less sure of it.

**Here's the fourth installation. Look at me. On an updating roll. xD Sorry for people who are expecting the next chapter of a different fic, I'll get around to it tonight, promise.**

**alykat14: Thanks for liking this! Here's another chap!**

**Can't seem to log in: I want to make the chapters longer, but I know that if I do, I'll never want to write up a chapter.**

**Helloo: Oh gosh, you love my style? That's so nice ;w;**


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus walked Remus to all of his classes, even though they didn't share any other than Charms. He walked him from Charms to Ancient Runes, to History of Magic, and then to Arithmancy, Remus' last class of the day. For him, Mondays were always filled with the more rigorous classes. Remus didn't mind - in his opinion, it was easier to get over the harder classes early in the week.

They stood before Arithmancy, Remus leaning against the wall with Marcus standing tall in front of him. Marcus' hands were in his pockets and he was smirking, eyes looking over Remus from his head to his feet. "Will you eat with me tonight?"

Remus looked over at him and cocked his head to the side, "Dinner? Tonight? At your table?"

He smiled and shrugged, "The Ravenclaws won't mind you at all. You're welcome there anytime."

The werewolf nodded, "If you're sure your friends won't mind." _I know my friends will..._

"I am completely sure," Marcus tilted towards him, his lips right next to Remus' ear, "And maybe... We'll have some fun later tonight? Would you like that?"

A dark red blush spread across Remus' cheeks, but he kept composed, "Your dorms, then?"

Marcus bit his own lip and stroked Remus' arm, "I'll see you later? You're going to be in for it..." He turned on his heels and left to the Ravenclaw common rooms, this period was a free one for him.

_This... This was a good idea..._

**xxx**

Sirius sat, with a scowl on his face, in a large chair placed strategically in front of the common room's fireplace. He knew that Remus would be arriving soon, he always went to the dormitories to leave his things before attending dinner. Sirius was sure he'd be the next one entering. Of course he would be.

The door swung in and Sirius turned around to see who was entering. It was Remus, who didn't even seem to see Sirius watching him. He continued through the room and up the stairs to the dormitories, presumably to leave his things and possibly change.

When he returned he headed out, but before he could, Sirius sneaked up behind him and pushed him to the floor.

"What the _bloody hell_ was that even for?" Remus yelled, rubbing his head.

Sirius pulled him up without saying a word, then dragged him up the stairs again into their dormitory. He shoved Remus in, who stumbled and almost tripped, slammed the door behind it, and within half a second whipped out his want and muttered an incantation to lock the door.

"_Why are you with that Ravenclaw?_" His words came out tense and almost forced. He wasn't sure if he really wanted the answer. But he knew he needed to know. Remus was his. Remus belonged to him.

Remus' expression was confused, but Sirius knew that he was feigning it, "Black, what are you-"

"I saw you two in Charms! _Weren't exactly so secret about it!" _He yelled, why was he so angry?

He rolled his eyes, "Come off it, Black. His name's Marcus. He's my friend." Remus leaned against a bedpost, crossing his arms.

Sirius didn't know exactly what he was feeling. It was anger. It was betrayal. It was sadness. And possibly even heartbreak?

No, of course not. Not heartbreak.

"Why do you even care, Bl-"

"Call me by my given name! Call me Padfoot! Don't call me 'Black', you only do that when you're angry with me!"

"Well, _maybe I am! _Tell me what I am to you! What the fuck do you want me to do? Sit around and just take it while Maria just flaunts you around, snogging you and probably sleeping with you? Don't think I don't notice when you're late to come back!_"_

The room became silent, all that could be heard was their breathing. Sirius fumed, his fists clenched and his muscles rigid. He turned around suddenly, unlocking the door and rushing down the stairs, leaving Remus in the dormitory. Sirius left the common room, speeding towards the Great Hall.

He didn't know precisely what he was planning to do, but he did know that he wanted Marcus hurt.

**Fffffffuhhhh... I don't really like this chapter. WEUHRBFNILWEJ. I've realised these chapters look really short when someone fullviews... But I usually 1/2 or 3/4 view sooo... Hahaha. But please, review, they really do keep me going! **

**Hellooo: STILL WONDERING WHAT HE WILL DO? **

**alykat14: I love jealous Sirius too! He's so great.**

**lizzy0308: Thank you for saying this is good, oh gosh.**


	6. Chapter 6

He completely ignored all of the stares that he was receiving as he rushed from the Gryffindor common rooms to the Great Hall, where Marcus presumably was. Remus was hot in his heels, demanding him to stop, to come to his senses. But Sirius was far past the point where simple words would change his mind. He was too far gone., No one was allowed to take what belonged to him - not without any consequences.

Remus was his, no one else could have him.

_He is mine! _Those words echoed through his mind as he swung the door open. They crashed against the wall, almost slamming back towards him, but he moved too quickly. Sirius glared down at all the students eating breakfast and the room became, for the first time in a long time, completely silent.

He stomped down towards the Ravenclaw table, ignoring all the people who shifted out of his way. Most students knew all too well not to get in the way of an upset Sirius Black. When he reached the part of the table that he assumed Marcus sat (there were other older students there,) Sirius let out a loud, dark chuckle, "I would like to see Marcus. _Right. Now._" Beneath his cloak, his gripped his wand tightly. He was ready to jinx. Ready to curse. Ready to hex Marcus until he was a pile of dust.

Sirius panted and growled, _He's a dead man, he's a dead man, he'sdeadhe'sdeadhe'sdead._

Marcus stood and sauntered over to Sirius with his hands in his pockets, "Yes, Sirius?

"That's _Mr. Black_ to you, you fucking git!"

The Ravenclaw did a mock bow, "I wasn't aware that I was in the presence of such high class and fame," he added sarcastically.

A feral noise ripped from Sirius' throat, he screamed out "_Flipendo_!" and relished in the sight of Marcus' flailing body falling and flapping through the air. _Yes, the fall would hurt him._

When Marcus recovered from his fall and knelt up to rise, his face was met with a wand. "I want you to stay the fuck away from Remus. He doesn't want you," Sirius hissed lowly, just so that Marcus would hear, jabbing his wand into his cheek.

Marcus chuckled and stood up, towering over Sirius. His blue eyes looked down on the shorter boy jeeringly, "Now why would I do that?"

"_Because he is not yours!_" Sirius screamed and began letting curses and jinxes burst from his mouth, all aimed and hitting Marcus.

Suddenly, there were two arms around him, constricting his movement. He knew that smell. That pure chocolaty scent crept up his nose. _Remusremusremusremus._ His arms were strong, confining, but comforting.

"Sirius, _calm down..._" Remus whispered and placed a small kiss next to his ear, unseen by anyone else. "You need to stop. Control yourself, Sirius..."

Immediately he dropped his wand to the floor. Listen to Moony. Moony knows best. Moony is right. Moony will help. Listen listen listen. Sirius' knees gave out and his body was headed in the same direction as his wand. Remus caught him without issue.

"Uhm. Marcus. I'm, erm, sorry about this? I'll... I'll speak with you another time," Remus carried Sirius out, muttering things about a vow of eternal solitude when all was over and done with.

Sirius smiled lazily, "You won't leave me, will you?"

**xxx**

**Here's another chapter, guys. Hope you like? I'm actually pretty much done with the next one, it just needs to go through some edits!**

**Reviews cheer me on!**

**Hellooo: Oh gosh, Srs needs to get himself together, doesn't he?**

**Ashough: Thanks for liking it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later, Sirius regained full control of all his limbs and became aware of his surroundings. He didn't remember ever arriving to the dormitory, yet, there he was, tucked into his bed. Sirius felt his head, rubbing his temples to ease some pain that was there.

The room was dark.

There was no light.

No, that was false. There was light, the full moon shone brilliantly outside in the cloudless sky.

_Hold up. Full... Full moon?_

Quickly he realised he was the only person in the room (Frank was dead asleep - that didn't count). The Marauders weren't there. They weren't there. The moon was full. Full moon. Moony. Remus.

_**fuck.**_

"Fuck!" Sirius exclaimed. He leaped out of his bed, streamlined out of the room and down the stairs, running through the common room. Within 3 seconds he had cleared the room and he was panting in the hallway. When he regained his breath, about 5 seconds later, he began sprinting, weaving through the many halls (the ones that were normally deserted, of course).

He was outside in due time, where he immediately morphed into Padfoot. Sirius knew he'd be faster that way. He took his pajamas in this snout and began to run faster and faster.

Yes. Four legs were certainly better than two.

Padfoot reached the Whomping Willow, creeped in, and dashed through the tunnels. When he was within the shack, his feet swiftly moved up the stairs, taking him into the room where Remus normally transformed.

He could hear the growling. He could hear the whimpering. He could hear the thuds. Things were obviously not going well - the wolf was upset. Upset with itself and with the Marauders. Sirius changed back to his human form, taking in a deep breath. He dropped his clothes by the door, eased it open as silently as he could, and peeked inwards. Moony was lashing out on himself, Prongs trying to calm the werewolf down, and Wormtail upon Prongs' head. The sight was horrific, the wolf was battered and bruised, bleeding.

Sirius held back tears and slipped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. The wolf heard everything, and turned on him, but Sirius morphed back into Padfoot too quickly. The werewolf attacked, seizing the dog within his large mouth.

Padfoot didn't fight back. When Moony noticed, he let him down. For a few terrifying moments, all stood still. The wolf sniffed Padfoot slowly, passing his nose from his snout to his tail. The werewolf deemed Padfoot all right, then licked him apologetically. The dog nodded to Prongs, who then used his mouth to open the door. Now that all three of the animagi were there to protect Moony, they could spend the night outside, relaxing the wolf.

The hours fleeted by, and a glimpse of the sun's light could be seen on the horizon. Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs lead Moony back to the Shack, however unwilling the wolf was. They watched helplessly as the wolf became Remus, bones snapping into place, skin tightening, hair shrinking back into his body. He was nothing but an unconscious human heap on the floor. So weak. So hurt. So scarred. So broken.

Sirius was the first to change back, "C'mon then," he told the other animals, as he grabbed his clothes from the hall. "Lets... Yeah."

As soon as the others changed back into their clothing, they hauled Remus onto the mattress in the corner of the room. Sirius took his wand and healed some of the more minor injuries on Remus' body, he was no Pomfrey, then turned to heal some small scratches on James, then Peter, then finally himself.

"You were late," James said simply after they were all dressed and well.

"Yes, I think that I noticed, Jamie."

James sighed, "We could barely control him. He was... He was so much worse this moon... The wolf was inconsolable."

Sirius looked over at Remus, "I'll... I'll make it up to him, I swear."

**xxx**

Remus groaned and shifted on the mattress, mumbling nonsense. Even so, Sirius was instantly as his side, kneeling next to the hurt boy lying down. He paid no mind to the blood stains on the floor. They were nothing compared to how Remus was.

"I'm so sorry for being late, this'll never happen again." Sirius' eyes took in Remus' destroyed state. No matter how many times he would see him after his transformations, this would always be a new wound within his heart.

Sirius placed his lips on Remus' chapped ones, "Don't be angry with me, please," He could hear someone down stairs. Must've been Pomfrey. "I'll see you later." He kissed Remus one more time then shifted into Padfoot and walked within the shadows, hiding from the School Matron as he made his way from the Shrieking Shack to Hogwarts Castle.

**I'm not a big fan of how this chapter came out, ;w; I feel like I **_**could've **_**done better, but I can't seem to. hefnihrbfkfblaerf Anyway, please review! They keep me going!**

**hardcore-muffins: yeah, I figured that Srs wouldn't really like being called in such a friendly way by this Marcus dude who's macking on his Remmie. **

**alykat14: There might be more romance, I'm sure there will be, in the future.**

**hellooo: That's the way I imagine Srs. He is pretty much insane. He does what he wants, and doesn't really know exactly how to love.**


	8. Chapter 8

Remus woke up and he was in the hospital wing, surrounded by various bars of Honeyduke's finest chocolate. He smiled thoughtfully, whispering a thank you as he picked up the closest bar and unwrapped it. 'Milk chocolate' the label read. Remus broke off a piece and dropped it into his mouth, "Perfect," it melted in his mouth, he took another bite.

"That's just like you, disregarding everything for chocolate," Sirius was at the entrance of the ward, arms crossed.

He didn't look up, "So you're here. I didn't think you'd visit," Remus said tightly.

"Remus, please look at me," amber-gold eyes met with silvery ones for just a moment, then darted to the floor.

"I remember... Y-you weren't there. You weren't there when I was transforming, when I was changing."

Sirius stepped forward and reached for Remus, "I didn't... I'm sorry, Moony."

He smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry about it, you were exhausted."

With a sigh, Sirius walked towards Remus, pushed the chocolates out of the way and say next to him, "No, I will worry about it, Remus, I feel horrible."

"Feel horrible about being late or about exploding on poor Marcus Kantor? Do you even _recall _that?"

"Blind rage, Remus. It was a crime of passion," Sirius chuckled.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Right. Of _course_. Try not to let it happen again."

"I just..." Sirius sighed, "I was jealous. I don't think I've ever seen you with anyone else except me... It was hard, disturbing even."

"If you were jealous, you'd have to..." Remus trailed off.

Sirius' hand cupped Remus' cheek, "I just don't know..."

"Sirius Orion Black, I am in love with you."

**xxx**

It had been a few days since Remus uttered that confession to Sirius. Things had not bettered in the least. Tensions between the Marauders were still undeniably high, James and Peter had no clue why. Not until James Potter finally had enough and confronted Sirius directly after one quidditch practice.

"Oi," James called after Sirius, "Oi, listen to me."

He placed his bat within his locker, "What do you want, James? This has been a particularly hard practice, you're letting this get to your head, _Captain_."

James ignored the last comment and whispered, "What's happened between you and Moony, huh?" Sirius said nothing, "Had a bit of a lover's quarrel?" He added sarcastically, laughing. He didn't notice how tense his friend had become.

Sirius punched James' arm as hard as he could, "Shut it, Prongs. He's just... Moony's being stupid."

"Ow, that - wait. Moony? Our Remus? _Stupid?_" James rubbed where Sirius hit him, "Very, very funny."

He sighed, "God damn it, James."

"What did I do now? You two have been at ends ever since Maria got with you - what's up with - oh." James sudden realisation hit him hard. Remus. He. He. James said lowly: "Is this why he's never had a girlfriend?"

"Really. I think you'd have noticed." Sirius huffed.

It was James' turn to punch his friend with all his strength, "I suppose you've been leading him on then?"

The other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team looked over, thinking the boys mad, "It's nothing, nothing. Go back to the common rooms, team!" James turned to them and smiled, then he looked back to Sirius, "Well?"

"What? No! I wouldn't!" Sirius retorted then looked around, watching the other Gryffindors leave, " I won't talk about this here. Later. Not now."

**xxx**

While Sirius told everything to James (minus all the details about the nights they spent together), Remus spent his time with Marcus. He had easily figured out the riddle to enter the Ravenclaw Common Room, and saw Marcus reading in a chair next to a large window, by the light of a dim lamp. He didn't look up.

Remus strolled over and placed a had on Marcus' shoulder. He spoke quietly, "Remus,"

"Listen, Marcus-"

He held up a hand, "No need to apologise for Sirius. It's enough that you've even come here. Now, tell me that you've honestly come to see me for?" Marcus closed the book and stood, placing the novel on the chair. "Need someone who'll love you?" His hand creeped up Remus' chest.

"Lets go. Now. _Please._" Remus shivered.

Even before Remus finished his sentence, Marcus had grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs and into his dormitory. He locked the door both manually and magically. Marcus turned to Remus, smirking. Remus fell into his arms and in a flurry of kisses, all clothing was removed, leaving them only in their undergarments.

Remus was beginning to have second thoughts, "I-I shouldn't have come... I've changed my mi-" Marcus cut hi off by gently nibbling on his neck - that one weak part of him that Sirius always went for. Oh, the moaning and whimpering that came from Remus' lips.

Marcus smirked, "Do you still want to leave?" His breath was hot against Remus' skin.

He let out a low laugh, "Still fighting dirty, I see..."

"Well I have to have a few tricks to keep you here with me." Marcus pressed his body to Remus', letting a few fingers slip into his boxers. "These need to be gone. In the next five seconds."

**Oh god, oh god, oh god, no one kill me. I just really love causing drama. rhgsyerhfderf. I like this chapter moreso than the last, BUT BUGBYRAGE.**

**I might write a more...smutty/bondagey RLSB fic/oneshot? Would anyone enjoy that? y/y? (it won't be toooooo hardcore)**

**alykat14; yeah, sorry about it having little action, I don't know why i couldn't add more!**

**hardcore-muffins: Thank you! Yeah, he feels like a huuuuuuge dick.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

James was oblivious - of this he was now most certainly aware. How could he have never noticed Remus and Sirius sneaking around together? How did he miss the way they acted around each other, those flirtatious jokes? How did he fail to make a connection when he caught Sirius staring at Remus' bum? How could he deem it platonic when he had, very many times, interrupted their intense eye contact? How is it possible that he didn't wake up those nights that Remus and Sirius spent together? Was he really that deep of a sleeper?

"You need to... You need to apologise, Sirius. If you really don't feel anything other than friendship for Remus, you need to apologise to him. Go and do it," James paused to think, "The Marauders always come first, friendship before anything else. We can break up this bond that we've had since first year over something stupid like this."

"But why should I apologise? It isn't my fa-"

"Shut the hell up, Sirius. You've been leading him on this whole time. You're my brother in all but blood, but I swear to the gods, I will beat you into oblivion if I must. You _know _how Remus is! You _know_ that he gets attached quickly! You _know_ how hard things like this are for him!" James yelled.

Sirius seethed, "I. Do. Not. Want. To. Be. The. One. To. Do. This. To. Him."

"You took that role when you started this, this double thing with Maria. Remus on the side. Whatever the fuck it is that you two had," James spat at him, "There is no point in denying this."

His expression changed, what was once a face twisted with anger was now a face twisted with agony and sadness, "Jamie, No, I- I can't _hurt _him like that!" Sirius pleaded, his eyes were welling up with tears.

James laughed mockingly, "Then admit it, Sirius. Admit it," he gestured towards the kneeling body before him, "the great casanova Sirius Black reduced to hysterics and tears for someone he 'doesn't care for', Oh, just admit it to yourself, Padfoot." James grabbed his chin, bringing their faces close, "You're in love with him. You're in love with Remus John Lupin."

Sirius laughed nervously, "You think that's true? Oh, please, really James..."

"Tell him that. You need to tell him. You'll hurt him if you don't. He's been hurt enough."

"Don't start this up again-"

James began to yell, "Don't start what up? That he already thinks he's a monster? That he already thinks that he's going to end up alone? That he knows most people won't accept him? We're the only ones he's got. You can't take this away from him too, Sirius!" James took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Are you really this heartless?"

"Shut up! _I don't need this from you!_"

"You know Remus. You know him. But you need to realise how you truly feel about him." James looked into Sirius' eyes, "You need to tell him. Now. Soon. Preferably now. We can't have the Marauders fall apart."

Sirius nodded, using the back of his sleeve to wipe away some tears on his face, "Right, right... Where is he? Do you know?"

James cleared his throat, "Well, erm, don't freak out, but..."

**xxx**

They were lying in bed together, back to chest. Marcus' arms were wrapped around Remus' torso. He was breathing onto Remus' skin and lazily tracing circles over the scarred body in front of him, this had been the first time that he had ever seen Remus completely naked - all those scars, both old and presumably new, were terrifying to look at. But he couldn't look away.

"Will you ever tell me what happened? All of these..." He caressed the scar on his side.

Remus hesitated, "Maybe... Maybe I'll tell you some other time. It isn't something to discuss right now."

Marcus could hear a stomping coming up the stairs and closer to his dormitory, there was a violent and loud knocking at the door, "_KantorI! _Get out here!"

"That sounds like Sirius," Remus whispered, shrinking into the bedcovers.

The voice on the other side of the door was strained, "Is... Is Remus there with you? Just tell me that..." Sirius stopped banging on the door, waiting for a reply.

Silence.

"Answer me!" Sirius screamed, "Bombarda!" The door blasted off and soon all the Ravenclaws that were in the common room flooded up the stairs, three of the larger ones took hold of Sirius.

Marcus watched Remus jump out of the bed, back to Sirius, hopping into his underwear and slipping his Gryffindor robes on. He walked towards Sirius, motioning for the others to let him go, "Listen to me, Padfoot. You need to calm down. You need to stop. Hush." Remus held out his hand, "Your wand."

He, at first, struggled against the grip of the larger students, anger boiling over. Remus repeated himself and Sirius complied, staying silent and glaring daggers at Marcus. "Fine. Let's go then. Get your sodding hands away from me, you _idiots_." He said to the students holding him.

Remus nodded to them, they backed away. Sirius stood tall then straightened his robes. He gripped Remus' arm and dragged him out, not saying a word as Remus apologised to everyone they passed. Sirius even ignored the fact that his companion was in nothing more than boxers and a Gryffindor robes.

"You're mad, Sirius," Remus whispered when they reached the Room of Requirement, a site where they had spent many heated evenings. "Why here?

"Because no one will _come _here," Sirius held the door open, "go in, then. Enter already."

He stepped in without a word, passing Sirius with slight indecision. The Room, he noted, was small like it normally was. With it's usual pair of chairs and tea table and a large bed on the far side of the room.

Sirius closed the door behind him and leaned his head against the cool wood.

"I'm guessing you want to speak with me privately?" His words were cold and sharp, the opposite of the warm honey voice Sirius was accustomed to.

"I don't like what has happened," Sirius' hands were balled up into fists, seeing Remus in the arms of that... That _git_ Marcus, that _fucking arse._

_He was probably _fucking_ Remus' ar-_

"I hate this, Remus! I don't want to be fighting anymore!"

Remus sighed and neared the bed, leaning on the post, "I can't deny my feelings for you, Sirius. Would you like to see me alone for the rest of my life? I can assure you - that's what's to happen. But can't you just let me have this one companion? I am..." he breathed, "I am content with Marcus."

"I don't _want_ you with that fucking _bastard!_" Sirius shoved Remus onto the bed, towering over him threateningly, "I don't want you with anyone else, Remus. no one else but me..." their lips crashed together, hot and hard. Sirius shook nervously, pulling Remus so close, there was no space between them. No air.

The kiss separated with a gasp and a 'pop!' Sirius placed his legs on either side of Remus, leaning over him with a sad smile then lying his head atop Remus' chest. He listened to his breaths, he counted in his mind as his body racked itself with sobs, murmurs slipped from his lips.

"I don't understand you, Padfoot..."

"Remusremusremusremus. Moony. _Moony_, I love you. Moony, please. Remus. Remus. I love you. I love you. Remus. Believe me. Forgive me. I love you, Remus Lupin, I love you. I adore you," Sirius' lips found Remus' and connected once again. The kiss was slow, moving. He trailed downwards, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses that made Remus shiver.

"D-don't lie to me, Sirius..." He arched towards him, where were the hands, the grasping, the quick approach?

Sirius clung to him securely, "Please, I'm telling you the truth, I swear. I love you. I love you. Remus, don't go." Sirius kissed his belly, "Just let me say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I am sorry I am _so_ sorry." Sirius removed Remus' cloak, "Please, Remus," He kissed his hair, inhaling Remus' scent.

**Here we go. Finally. Right? This isn't the end, need to tie up some loose ends, probably a little more drama. Big fight anyone?**

**Review please!**

**Lizzy3008: yeah, sometimes Srs is a buttface.**

**Cloudbird4: jamie-poo. prongs. james. axel. othernames. stfu. jkjk, loveyou. JUST FOR YOU.**

**alykat14: So, I guess I'll be writing the smut soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

"This is a joke to you, Sirius," Remus pushed him off, "I don't want to be a joke. Don't toy with me like this." He stood and headed towards the door.

Sirius caught his wrist before he could get too far away.

"_What_?" He whispered. Remus stood rigidly, he was afraid. Afraid of Sirius and his mind, his heart, his intentions. Although he hated it, Sirius could act very much like the rest of his family - cruel, unjust, mad. All with a cocky smile to make one feel worse. Remus observed Sirius' face. It was sullen, sunken even - one of the only times he had ever seen him genuinely upset.

Remus gets pulled in by Sirius, who wraps his arms around the werewolf tightly, "Don't go. Please, don't go. Don't leave me here," he buries his head in the crook of Remus' neck and shoulder, letting out a pitiable sob.

As Sirius murmured, Remus led him back to the bed and made him sit down. He knelt before him. Remus hushed him, and looked upwards into his silvery eyes, "I won't leave you. I _can't _leave you,"

Sirius held the gaze, he didn't look away or fret, "Tell me again. Tell me what you said before. I want to hear it again."

He was confused, "Wha-"

"Tell me that you love me," Sirius almost begged, holding Remus face in his hands.

There was a pause. Within those moments of silence, Sirius' heart stopped. Would it be possible that Remus had changed his feelings? Gotten over him that quickly? He _had_ found him with Marcus... Could that mean tha-

"I love you, Sirius..." He whispered.

Sirius spoke as soon as Remus finished, "Do you mean it?"

Remus nods and the mood suddenly shifts. A current as strong as a lightning bolt passed through their eyes, and the werewolf was no longer in control of his actions. His hands began to touch Sirius' body, caressing and groping all over. Playing. His hands did what his heart commanded - what his body commanded. There was no stopping.

If had felt like such a long time since they were together like this. Nothing pulling them back, no people barging in, no interruptions, and completely free. This time was theirs and no others. They would cherish it.

Remus slowly pushed off Sirius' robes, relishing in the devilish smirk that grew across of the boy's face. The grey eyes had darkened profusely with desire, this only excited Remus more. His robes were soon thrown across the room by Remus, who then began to work on the shirt's buttons. He was rushing.

"Fuck," he hissed, kneeling closer to Sirius' body on the bed. His hands were jittery, he was nervous.

"Calm down, Moony," Sirius leaned forward to whisper in Remus' ear, "Slow down. We have time."

He pushed Sirius over so that his body was sprawled out on the bed. Remus crawled over him, pressing his barely-clothed body against that of his, resulting in a low, hoarse groan leaving Sirius' full lips. Remus pushed into his mouth with his own tongue, his shoulders with Sirius', his hips into the others, the friction was heavenly. All Sirius could do was touch Remus, let Remus hear how good he was, Sirius could drink in the unhinged mess that was his very own Remus. No one else's.

Remus hands' trembled less, he was finally able to remove Sirius' shirt and toss over the bed. Next was Sirius' pants, which he planned to take off with his teeth. He slid downwards, kneeling again on the floor and looked up at Sirius, sitting up on the bed with his legs hanging off, suggestively.

He tilted towards his center and huffed on his belly. Sirius bit his lip tightly as he watched Remus lower, then take his trouser's button in his lips, he unfastened it, gave a glimmering smirk, and continued. Remus' white teeth were bared as he unzipped, their gaze never broke, silver and gold eyes stayed connected.

"For _fuck's _sake, Moony. Would you _stop _fucking around?" Sirius' head hung back in frustration, "Just fuck me already..." He murmured.

Remus chuckled darkly, placing the pants on the floor. He pressed his cheek to Sirius' bare knee. His left a kiss there, then five more along his inner thigh, leading upwards. He skipped over to his navel and planted his lips there, humming.

Sirius' body arched against Remus, pleading for some type of contact, "You are a complete and utter _arse_..."

A hand was over his boxers, cupping and pressing downwards, "I do not think I asked for your words, Pads..."

He bit back his lip. _How can I stay quiet when you drag me past the brink?_

**I was supposed to write more over the weekend, but here ya go~ OMG 24 reviews, ;w; I really do appreciate and adore you all. Keep on reviewing, they sincerely keep be going!**

**Hellooo: I actually wondered where you went. "They haven't reviewed... HAVE I LOST THEM ;^;"**

**hardcore-muffins: no real reactions in this chapter, hopefully in the next one!**

**Jesi: I think Srs is gonna top. Not 100% sure yet, though.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm wearing her down, Pete, I know I am," James said as he watched Lily flirt with Ethan Tyler, one of the beaters that were on _his team_, "She's just... Well, she's just play-"

"Playing hard to get?" Peter finished for him with a sigh, "Prongs, you always say that," his head was being held in his hands but he propped himself upright in order to get a better view of James. "You're the greatest person on Earth! You just needa make something happen, you needa _convince_ her James!" Peter encouraged him with a reassuring smile.

Peter's idol stands up proudly, "Wormtail, you're completely right. Today's the day. I swear, she'll say yes. She'll go out on a date with me," from his room, he summoned a parcel filled with Sugar Quills, "my Lily is infatuated with these!"

The plump boy gave James two thumbs up and a very approving look, "You can do it!" He mouthed as he smiled widely.

James swallowed and sauntered over to where he saw Lily. Though she was only across the Common Room, he felt as if he has just trekked over 7 quidditch fields. Was he wearing clothes? Was he walking right? Did he have a goofy look on his face? Did he have something in his nose? He worried and worried until he reached Lily and Ethan, who were in the middle of a conversation. "H-hello, Evans. It's, erm, it's a lovely day, isn't it?

Lily stopped mid-sentence and gave Ethan an apologetic look before rotating her head to glare at James, "It was. Until you decided to ruin it with your presence. What do you want?"

He inhaled a deep breath and let his inhibitions fall away, as he calmed down he wrapped his free arm around her waist, "Can't I just want to spend the day with a beautiful shower such as yourself?"

Lily's voice was deadpan, "You're stalking me again, aren't you?" She covered her face with her hands, "James, sometimes you need to learn how to take a hint."

Ethan cleared his throat, "H-hello, Captain..."

"Tyson-" James started.

"Tyler, Ethan Tyler," he corrected.

"Fine. _Tyler_. Would you excuse Evans and I? I'd like to talk to her _alone_." James gave him a scowl along with his most condescending smile.

Ethan's cheeks then turned a pale pink and he nodded quickly. Once he cleared the room, Lily let out a sigh of relief that she had been seemingly holding in the whole time, "Oh, Merlin. Thank you. Thanks for getting rid of him."

"Oh, you're wel- Wait. What?"

Lily placed a hand on her hip, the other was preoccupied with books, "He's been bombarding me with his boring conversation all day, _it's so tiring..._"

James raised an eyebrow. _Interesting, possibly? _"Well... Then maybe-" he held out the Sugar Quills and suddenly became a bundle of nerves, stammering and stuttering out his words, "you'll decide to s-snack on th-these with m-me? By the l-lake? Later t-today?" _Say yes, oh Merlin, please say yes. God. God. God I swear I won't be a prick. I'll be nice to everyone. I swear, just let her say yes._

Her cheeks were covered in a maidenly blush, "As in... on a date?" Lily's green eyes looked down to the floor, her hand pushes a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Please? I know you like Sugar Quills," James shuffled the parcel accordingly.

Lily stiffened up, "All righ-"

A cheer burst out of James' lips, but Lily continued, "Only if you get Alice Prewett a date with Frank Longbottom."

James froze. He had roomed with Frank since his first year - but he had never really spoken to him, much less held a full-length conversation with him. Sirius, on the other hand, had become somewhat of an acquaintance to Frank, considering that the bloke might actually lie for them if a prefect was looking for them. That means they were almost friends, right?

"Well?"

"Alice? The bird with the short, dark hair?" James' voice was covered in uncertainty, "I don't know if he _li_-"

Lily cut him off, "Don't worry, he fancies her. He's just too nervous to do _anything_!" She threw her arms exasperatedly in the air.

He gulps and lets out a long, low sigh, "I-I'll make it happen." He pushes his hair back and smiles, "How about a kiss for good luck?"

She slams her foot down onto one of his, "Do not start with that, _Potter_." Lily's lips pulled back into a gleaming smile, she turned on her heels and left to her dormitory.

James limped back to where Peter sat, he knew he had an idiotic smile plastered onto his face, but he didn't care. Lily Evans said yes. She was going on a date with him. Lily and James. Lily and James. Lily Evans and James Potter. Lily Potter. He liked the sound of that.

.

Peter hopped up and asked what Lily's answer was, but the answer was clear in James' expression, "Did she really?" Peter squeaked out.

"Yes!" James whooped and jumped up in the air, "She said she would, Pete! _Lily Evans said she'd go on a date with me_! She likes me Pete, I knew it."

"What else did she say?"

James slapped his palm onto his face, "I have to get our _friend_ Frank to take Alice Prewett somewhere nice..."

Peter's faced twisted in confusion, "But you don't even know him that well... His loss, though!"

The taller boy laughed, "That's right. It's his loss," he paused to think, "I'm going to get Sirius to convince him. You think that'll work?"

Peter nodded furiously, "Yes, yes, of course!"

"I mean, he speaks to him more often than not..." James' hand idly stroked at his chin, the pose normally taken when he was brewing up pranks. "and he _knows_ how Lily and I are simply meant to be..."

"Of course he'll help out! We both know he won't hear the end of it if he doesn't!" Peter piped.

James nodded and patted Peter's head, much like one would a dog, "You're quite right. Now, to the map! We need to find him! Alice and Frank need to become an item as fast as humanly possible, Peter."

They made their way to their dormitory and quickly shut the door behind them. James pulled the Map from between his mattresses and then sat on the bed, Peter sinking in next to him. Their eyes looked over it, searching for Sirius Black's name, which for whatever reason, they couldn't seem to find.

"I can't seem to..."

Peter looked genuinely confused, "You think he went to Hogsmeade?"

"He wouldn't go without _us_... Hold up, where's Remus?" He scanned over the Map again, noting that he couldn't find that friend either.

James sighed audibly. Really_, now? Galavanting around yet again?_

**Okay. So. Yea. This has been chapter eleven. And I ain't even bovvered. Have an amazing beta now~ :3**

**hardcore-muffins: this chapter's a bit longer, so...woot~ Drama is always great, that's most likely going to be in the next chapter~**

**ally: jealous!Sirius is always great~ Yea, the last line ;w;**

**alykat14: thank you!**

**Coja: So many people want Sirius to top but enguaelhrdjsngfk...**


End file.
